1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to support apparatuses and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional support apparatus often clamps an external device in a vertical direction, when the support apparatus and the clamped external device rotate and/or move together, the external device can easily detaches from the support apparatus. Furthermore, some support apparatuses need to be fastened on the external device, which leads to a complex structure and cost more.
Therefore, what is needed is a support apparatus to overcome the described shortcoming.